


Quarantine Kings

by WantsToBeADemigod1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsToBeADemigod1/pseuds/WantsToBeADemigod1
Summary: Here is a little fluff piece about Drarry in Quarantine. let me know if you want a sequel!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Quarantine Kings

**Author's Note:**

> last call for a sequel! if you want one comment! if not *cue raspberry sound*! Please comment if you want one by the release of the falcon and the winter soldier! A.k.a March 19th 2021!

Draco Malfoy-Potter was not sure he would survive. He was actually completely sure he would not survive. Having a 3 month old baby and a husband for a healer was pure toture during the Covid-19 pandemic. 

His husband was always coming home late because he had to work nearly 48 hour long shifts at a time. Once he got home he was dead on his feet. Technically Harry was not supposed to be at work seeing as again barely 3 months before Harry had given birth. 

Harry had requested a year long leave once he was in his 5th month of pregnancy. Now though the hospital had called all hands on deck so Harry was back at work. Meanwhile Draco had to take care of little baby Scorpius Leon while he managed being CEO of Malfoy enterprises.

Draco heard the garage door opening and smiled. It meant that Harry was home. Harry had insisted on coming home through the garage so that way he could strip and take a shower, then change clothes and safely come into the house.

Draco stood up and walked to the garage door and waited for Harry to come through. One time at the beginning of the rush Draco had tried to join him in the outdoor shower but Harry had cast a spell that repelled him so Draco and Scorpius couldn’t see him until he left the door.

It had been horribly embarrassing to try and join Harry in the shower when he had suddenly walked into an invisible wall. So now Draco waited outside the door so he could kiss Harry hello when he came into the house. Suddenly Harry walked in the door and kissed Draco square on the mouth.

Draco smiled and deepened the kiss. Finally the need for air was too great so they broke apart panting. They were about to kiss again when a wail tore through the air.

“I’ll get him.” Harry said. Harry quickly ran into the nursery and picked up the little boy he had carried.

“Hey sweetie. How are you?” Harry said while rocking him. 

“It’s okay Papa’s got you. See it’s all right Daddy and Papa are still here. In fact Papa just came home from work super excited to see you. So let's calm down so Papa can play with you huh?” Harry said to his little boy.

Scourpius seeming to understand his fathers words, calmed down slowly. 

“There we go buddy, all better now.” Harry said. 

And so the family went through their days of constant repetition, waiting for the vaccine.


End file.
